


Reinvent Love

by epitomedashderangedfangirl



Series: Slipping Heart [1]
Category: Hormones the series
Genre: F/F, Thai, lakorn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epitomedashderangedfangirl/pseuds/epitomedashderangedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koi is silent in her room but her thoughts have never been as as loud as it is right now.  It keeps buzzing in her head, sweet and delicate voice spewing out what feels like the most excruciating  words she has ever heard her entire life. But just so you know, best friends turn lovers won't work out. Why does that even affect her so much? It's not like she's in love with any of her best friend. Dao.  She's pretty and cute, alright. She writes so well. Even her handwriting is so pretty. And her laugh, God, it's so beautiful. Yes, Koi is nowhere near in love with Dao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote because I had to let things out. Also because I couldn't find that much Dao/Koi fics out there.  
> P.S. May be a tad bit inspired by true events. More or less. Kbye  
> P.P.S. If there's anything that gives me so much life other than my fave ships, that's beautiful comments from you guys. :")
> 
> xx

The marching band club members are playing Paper Dance and Dao casually rests her head on Koi’s shoulder as she observes from the other end of the activity hall. It's the first day back from summer vacation and as a tradition, the school is having the annual Choose Your Club Day. But Koi would rather stay with Dao than check out booths and clubs she won't be joining anyway.

It does not take Koi a minute to recognize the look on Dao’s face. From the way her eyes beam brightly to that wide grin plastered on her face, she is very sure Dao is having an impromptu fan fiction going in in her head. And today's stars, no other than the band’s _it_ couple, Phu And Thee. Or at least that's what they like to believe.

At the same time, Koi is not surprised at how nothing could ever bother Dao’s amount of energy when it comes to cooking up a new story in her head. Even though they stayed up until 2 in the morning just hanging out in Skype, spazzing about the latest dishes in their favorite Super Junior _OTPs_.

She is too engrossed at the thought of her and Dao's current state that she does not notice someone coming over to them. “Dao?” Kwan, the school’s publication editor in chief, waves her hand just a couple of inches away from Dao’s face. “Hi.”

“Oh, hello P!” Dao apologizes for not noticing Kwan sooner, something the elder girl did not mind at all. “I will be submitting a new entry soon, I hope that's okay, P?”

The ever so prim and proper editor tells Dao that it's a great idea. “By the way, I just came to congratulate you. Your online page is doing really great!”

Dao blushes at the compliment. “Thanks, P.”

"Oh and another thing, from now on, just call me Kwan, alright?” Dao hesitates at first but Kwan insists, making her pinky promise before she leaves Dao and Koi.

There's quite an odd feeling when she notices how giddy Dow was with Kwan. Jealousy? But Dow is naturally like that all the time. To everyone, in fact. So she likes to pretend that she is just a tad bit irked because her best friend’s imagination was cut short which means there will be no update on the fan fiction she was currently writing.

It is barely three minutes and five seconds since the writers’ conversation has started, not like Koi was keeping track, but she still felt like it has been forever. She starts looking around and she sees the school VJs Pop and her girlfriend, interviewing a random student just a few feet away.

Koi keeps an eye on them, thinking about whoever today's rumor is about. _I hope it's nothing big_ , she thinks, _or that it's just a hearsay._ Nothing stings as bad as the truth behind a rumor that has metastasized faster than a malignant cancer cell.

The girls are still in daze with all their ideas that they don't notice Koi starting to walk away. She has decided leave because a) Dao and Kwan seemed like they are not finishing up anytime soon and b) the VJs were coming their way and Koi is not a big fan of cameras either.


	2. Riptide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on the better parts. So please bear with these first few short chapters hehe  
> xx

When you are best friends with someone for more than five years, you just notice things. Or at least that is what Koi supposes. It all started when Koi was sitting by the library's corner table, earphones tucked on both ears, watching Super Junior’s Marry U music video delightfully on her iPod.  
  
Dao was supposed to be looking for some more English self-help references when she spots the grinning Koi. She almost immediately forgets about her task as she approaches the other girl. “Hello! I know we don't talk and all but you are a fan of Super Junior and yes, we should be friends. I'm Dao,” she casually introduces herself, extending her right arm at Koi.  
  
The sudden arrival of the fair-skinned girl had surprised Koi, taking her a couple seconds to actually let her brain function and shake hands with Dao. “I'm Koi.”  
From then on, they were stuck to each other's sides. This explains how Koi just knows so much about Dao. Too much it hurts.  
  
She knows Dao's favorite character: Hello Kitty. She does not get it, to be honest. But it's Dao, period. Knows just how she loves everything in pink. Or the way her voice goes a pitch higher when she gets too excited over another fan made video of her ship. How she's so ticklish, just a couple inches high up her waist. Or how she stays up all night just so she can update on whatever fan fiction she was working on, so as not to disappoint her avid readers. Couple hundreds of them.  
  
Another particular thing about Dao is how excited she gets when it's a Monday. Everybody hates Mondays. But not Dao. That meant extra English class outside of school. Dao has been joining these classes since they their freshmen year and it normally starts the same time with regular classes, but this year, they were accepting late enrollees so they pushed the opening to a month later. Koi does not get this love for English and writing thing either. She's okay with English, both of them. But Dao is too in love with it. And so she isn't surprised when Dao gets up from her seat as soon as the teacher dismissed them from a boring chemistry discussion, to say the least.  
  
They talk about the latest updates on their favorite kpop pairs on their way to Dao's English school. “Speaking of ships, did you see last night’s episode of _Lovesick_ the series?”  
  
Dao shakes her head. “I had to finish my EunHae story so I can finally start with my Phu and Thee story,” she beams proudly.  
  
The statement almost makes Koi choke on her ice cream. She does not know how she feels about this one. Dao has never written anything about people from their school. “Err, okay. But anyway, it was the cutest Earn and Pete scene so far! I'm shipping them hard. Like I know Earn is crazy in love with Noh, I don't even care anymore. I'm sure Pete will fall in love with Earn and Earn will feel the same way later, I'm so excited!”  
  
“You know that I've read the story, right? So in the end--,” Dao's words were cut off by her best friend.  
  
“Don't you dare! I swear to God, I'll stop talking to you if you spoil me even with a tiny information. I'll hate you forever,” Koi narrows her eyes at Dao.  
  
The shorter girl snickers. “Okay, alright, I promise. But just so you know, best friends turn lovers won't work out. And it's not that I don't ship them, those boys are really cute, it's just that, I don't know. You just don't ask your best friend out.”  
  
Koi ignores the strange emptiness in her belly as if a riptide just passed it by. “What do you mean?”  
  
“It's just not okay. Best friends are best friends, that's it. I mean, what if you start fighting? Then you won't have someone to like, talk to or something. Because you're not just in conflict with your lover, but also your best friend. The one person you tell everything. That's just, scary…and sad,” Dao pauses just in front of the English center. “Thanks for taking me, Koi!”

Dao promises Koi that they will have a chat later that night.  
_They didn't._

 


End file.
